Nights alone together
by Canada13
Summary: One shots of eli and clare and how the spend days.
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV

It was Friday afternoon as I was sitting in class thinking. My parents were going to be gone this weekend because my aunt was having her baby. She had asked if my dad and mom could come up to Montréal to be with her. Spending hours in the car will all that tension was not something I particularly wanted to do. I asked if I could stay home because I had "massive amounts of homework" and my mom agreed. This was the most exciting thing that had happened to me in a while. Two full days without any fighting? SCORE! *Brrrring* the bell rang interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay Class you are dismissed." Mrs. Dawes said. I got up and walked out the door heading towards my locker.

"Hey Edwards! Wait up!" A familiar voice called. I turned around.

"What? Can't keep up?" I teased.

"Well it's hard when you practically sprint out of English." Eli Goldsworthy retorted. "So what are we going to do tonight?" he asked.

"Well my parents are gone for the weekend so I was just going to hang out at home." I realized how boring that sounded once the words left my mouth.

"Wow sounds….fun?" he said. "Hey I'm coming over at six and we're going to have a movie night. Kay? Kay. I'll see ya in three hours." He gave me a quick kiss, turned and walked down the hall towards the exit. That boy never ceases to surprise me.

Clare's house Six O'clock

I was laying on my couch in my baggy sweatpants, rainbow knee socks and Toronto university hockey shirt when I heard the front door open.

"Honey! I'm hooooome!" Eli called shutting the door with his foot. He had a sports bag in his hands.

"What's with the bag?" I asked "Did you seriously bring that many movies?"

"Of course not Clare-bear." he said giving me a fake smile. He knew how much I hated that name. I gave him a look. "You said you were going to be by yourself the whole weekend. I can't have my girlfriend getting kidnapped or freezing to death in this Canadian weather."

"Wow you're so thoughtful." I said sarcastically.

"So to answer your question miss. Edwards, this is my over night bag." Eli was staying the night at my house? This was not going to be the boring night I had anticipated. I took Eli upstairs and told him to put his bag in my room and grab the movies he planned on watching. We headed back down stairs. I plopped myself down in the middle of the couch while Eli put the DVD in the player. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and sat down next to me. He pressed the play button and the title slide came on.

"Paranormal Activity Eli!" I whisper shouted giving him an incredulous look.

"AWWW c'mon blue eyes I'll protect you." He said giving me a wink and putting his arm around my shoulders. I relaxed a little at his touch.

"Okay, fine but if we watch this I get to pick the next movie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

It had been around an hour and I was currently curled up under Eli's arm. Every time I heard the girl on the screen scream I would scream and hide my face into his chest. This just made him laugh.

"You know it's just a movie right?" He would say. Finally it was the last scene in the movie. I was getting used to the screaming but then the girl became possessed and killed her boyfriend. Then she looked at the camera and the demon came out toward the screen.

"OHMYGOD!" I screamed clapping my hands over my eyes.

"SHIIIT!" Eli yelled. Then the credits rolled and I looked at him and started laughing so hard I was gasping for air. When I finally got a hold of myself I said, "You know it's just a movie right?" mimicking his low voice.

"Oh shut up." He gave me an eye roll.

"It's okay I totally understand Eli, you're a wittle baby when it comes to scary movies." I teased him.

"Hey! It caught me off guard!" he said defending himself.

"Whatever you say Goldsworthy." I smiled giving him a kiss and snuggling myself closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV

It was the first week of school. I was in 11th grade honors English even though I was only a Sophomore.

"Class, I need you to take notes on this movie about Shakespeare's life while I grade papers. Remember these notes are worth 100 points, so I would do a good job if I were you." Mrs. Dawes told the room. Wow notes worth 100 points, this was too easy. Mrs. Dawes plugged her headphones into her ears and started grading away as the movie started. I reached into my Abercrombie bag to get a pen, but my hand came up empty. I looked down and there were no pencils in my bag either. _Crap_. Looks like I will be down 100 points in the first week of classes. We were about 20 minutes into the movie and I was slouched resting my head on my hand. Everyone else's papers we almost full with facts and mine was blank.

"You do know that the point of notes is to have something written on sheet, right?" The boy next to me commented. He had dark hair and piercing green eyes that stood out in comparison to his all black attire.

"Hah funny." I replied giving him a sarcastic 'you think your cute don't you' look. "I would be writing if I had a pen, I'd even be grateful if I had a crayon right now."

"Hmmm well I have an extra pen. That is if you would like to use it?" He said reaching into his bag.

"Yes please!" I replied with a little more excitement then most people would have if they were receiving a pen. But hey I'm Clare Edwards and I'm not like most people. He resurfaced with a red pen in hand, about to hand it to me and then he stopped.

"Wait. I don't know if I can trust you with my lucky pen." He smirked knowing he was annoying me.

"It's just a _pen_! I will make sure to give it to you when class is over." I pleaded.

"Okay. Okay. Here ya go." He handed the writing utensil over. Our hands briefly brushed and it made me blush. UGH why was this kid making me blush.

Class was almost over now and my notes were successfully taken.

"Okay class," Mrs. Dawes said while turning on the lights and shutting the TV off. "You are dismissed." Finally. I rushed out of class to my locker, sorting through the books I was going to need for homework tonight. I slammed my locker door shut and was surprised by a body standing there.

"Jesum!" I breathed "What are you doing here?" I asked the boy from my English class.

"Well first of all my locker is right next to yours and second of all you tried to take off with my pen." I forgot all about his pen.

"Oh crap, sorry I completely forgot." I told him.

"Sur you did." He replied

"No I seriously did."

"Well I'm going to have to get your number so if you try to take off with any of my other belongings I can get them back." He smirked.

"I would give you my number , but I don't even know your name."

"Eli." He said.

"Okay, well let me see your arm." He handed his arm over. I rolled up his sleeve, grabbed the pen from his hand and wrote Clare Edwards à 808-735-6238. I smiled and walked down the hall to the exit door.

It was 5 o'clock now as I laid on my bed listening to my iPod. I felt my a vibration in my pocket. It was a text from a number I didn't recognize. Curios, I opened the text. It read "Hello Edwards it seems you took off with my pen again." Ohmygosh. I text Eli back .

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that…again. I'll bring your 'lucky' pen back tomorrow" Within a second it vibrated again.

"Or you could give it to me in a half hour at the dot. Besides you missed the 1st 20 mins of notes, you could use mine." I blushed for the second time today. What was that kid doing to me? This boy was mad cute and he seemed nice, but super smug. I decided to say yes, it was better than sitting at home listening to my parents fight, and I _did_ need the first half of the notes….

"You better have some good notes or I'm not ever giving you back your lucky pen." I text him back.


End file.
